The Candy Shop
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: You're just like sour patch kids,sometimes you can be sour or mean,but underneath it all,you're really sweet' 'And you're just like a Big Hunk,the title of the candy pretty much says it all- but you can also be really nutty like a Big Hunk' T&S ONESHOT


**The Candy Shop.**

**S**harpay Evans walked into the East Ellington mall (**A/N: random, made up mall.) **with her younger sister Ava on a rainy Saturday afternoon in the early winter. Her mother had told her that she needed to spend more time with Ava- who was eleven, because the two sisters weren't exactly what you'd call...'close'. They actually prcatically hated each other. But Cherise Evans didn't care- she said that the entire reason her two daughters weren't close was _because _they didn't spend time together, and they needed more of a 'sisterly-love-connection'.

"But I have plans today!" Sharpay had complained to her mother. Cherise just shook her head.

"Well, you'll have to cancel them! What could be more important then spending quality time with your sister who looks up to you?"

Sharpay knew that was bull crap. Ava didn't look up to her. In fact, her own sister had picked up on the term 'Ice Queen' that the stupid basketball jocks had given her. She also called her other names...like snob, byotch, priss, princess, pink-loving pussy, and other names. And yes, she _was only_ eleven.

"Are you kidding me? Helping dad mow the lawn is more important then anything to do with Ava!"

"What are your plans today anyway, Sharpay?" Cherise had asked her eldest daughter- ignoring her last sarcastic remark.

"I'm going to the mall!"

At this, Cherise had perked up a lot more then she was- which wasn't exactly possible. The woman was always too perky...sometimes, it creeped all three of her kids out.

"Perfect! You can take Ava with you!"

"No way! Why can't the little runt just go rehearse jazz squares with Ryan or something?! She gets along better with him!" Sharpay had protested- referring to her twin brother, Ryan.

"She spends enough time with Ryan- and doesn't hate him! So you two need to go bond- if you don't take her to the mall, then you're grounded and you can't go anywhere at all for a month!"

"But mom!-"

"No but's, Sharpay Marie Evans! You will take her with you!"

Sharpay had moaned unhappily and screamed up the stairs to her little brat of a sister;

"AVA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Cherise had glared at Sharpay for using such language towards an eleven year old, but said nothing. Ava came running into the room a second later.

"What do you want!?" she demanded impatiently to her older sister. Sharpay had just grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door.

"We're going to the mall, now come on or mom will ground me!"

"What?! Don't I have any say in this?!"

"Oh please, if I'm seventeen and don't have any say in it, then why would a dumb eleven year old brat like you have any say!?" Sharpay snapped as she pulled open the driver's seat of her pink mustang convertible and climbed into the car- slamming the door once inside. She started the car and put the top up since it was raining. Ava stayed standing right outside the person she was sad to call her sister's car- staring inside the window at her unhappily.

"What are you waiting for?! Get in!" Sharpay snapped-rolling down the window slightly. Ava sighed madly, circled around the car, and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Now, here they were, walking at least four or five meters apart, walking into the East Ellington mall in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Each looking pissed off.

Now, even though the two girls had a sibling rivalry, they did share some psychological and physical characteristics. They both had long, wavy blonde hair and big chocolate-brown eyes. And right now, they were both crossing their arms and walking- er, _stomping _at the same pace, up until Sharpay began to walk ahead of her sister and into Forever 21. Ava boredly followed her in. Mainly, the two sisters really couldn't be more opposite- except when they both got mad, it was a nightmare! They would both throw huge fits until they got what they want- unless their parents pulled the 'do-this-or-you're-grounded' line- well, then that shut them both right up.

Except, while Sharpay was the girly snob that was pretty much just full of herself- and not to mention, completely obsessed with the color pink and shopping, Ava was into sports- not really the complete boyish sports like football or wrestling or anything like that**(A/N: I don't have anything against girls who play football or wrestle- I actually find football fun sometimes lol! xD)-** but she loved soccer and basketball, and her favorite color was blue. Plus, shopping wasn't exactly what she liked to spend- er, _waste _her free time doing. This is why walking into Forever 21 might as well have been a walk-into-hell or a walk-into-death for young Ava Evans.

About and hour passed by and Sharpay was still looking through rack after rack of clothing items. Ava was sitting boredly and impatienly in a metal chair by the dressing rooms, and couldn't take this torture any longer. She stomped angrily up to her sister and gave her a hard poke in the ribs- causing her to jump startled and glare down at her younger sister.

"What do you want, brat? Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"I'm bored to tears! Can we at least go to another store?!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Listen here you soccer-loving tomboy, it's painful for me enough that I had to drag you along with me here! But you're supposed to stay invisible and not talk to me this whole trip! So get off my back and let me get back to what's more important then you!- Shopping!"

"You're not shopping! You're just looking at a whole bunch of crap and you're probably going to only end up buying like, two things from here and then drag me to another store exactly like this!"

Sharpay scowled and rolled her eyes. Her intention was to completely ignore Ava until it was time to go- but she had to find some way to stop bothering her, and let her shop in peace!

She sighed and reached into her purse- pulling out a fifty dollar bill and tossing it at her little sister's face.

"Here you go. Now leave. Get away from here." she told her rudely. Ava leaned down and picked up the $50 that had fallen to the floor and looked at it as if she were holding ten one hundreds. Sharpay looked at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Scram!" the older sister snapped impatiently.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ava asked- holding up the fifty. It was no doubt about it that the Evans family was indeed, very wealthy. Ava wasn't even sure that Sharpay knew that anything below a ten dollar bill existed. Pshh. Probably not. But even though her family was loaded, Ava only got a weekly allowance of twenty dollars- and she didn't mind. That was actually high for an eleven year old in her opinion. But Sharpay would scream if her parents ever paid her herself below at least forty dollars week- when really, she didn't even do any chores anyway. Ava couldn't understand why Sharpay always wanted cash anyway- she had a credit card! And a _platimun _one at that. Sharpay and Ryan had each gotten one for their birthday the month before from their/her mom and dad.

Sharpay shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. It's the mall- go buy _something_! Like a candy bar or something!"

"What kind of candy bar costs fifty dollars?" The younger sister asked with a hint of 'wow-you're-pretty-stupid' in her voice.

"I don't know! Go give it to a hobo for all I care! Just leave me in peace!" Sharpay yelled- stomping away. Ava stared at the fifty only a second longer before turning on her heel and exiting Forever 21. She sighed and walked around the mall. She'd never really been in the mall alone before- she was usually with her mom or a group of friends, but she didn't come to the mall much anyway. She decided to go to Payless Shoe Source- she could use a new pair of tennis shoes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour later, Sharpay was just exiting only the third store she'd been to that day- Victoria's Secret, and she planned on visiting plenty more stores in the mall. And as much as she hated to admit it; as much as she would rather have a snake for a sibling then Ava, she was beginning to worry about her- even though it was the slightest amount. She was _still _her little sister after all. And she had to...what's the word she was looking for?...Look out for her? Protect her? Something like that. Sharpay flipped out her cell phone and tried to remember her sister's cell phone number- it was sad that she didn't know it. Okay...maybe it was saved somewhere in her contacts list?

Afte searching the hundreds of names and phone numbers saved into her cell phone, Sharpay finally found Ava's. She pressed 'talk' and it rang ten times before going to her voicemail.

_'Heeeeeyyy, it's Avvvaaa! Leave a message!'_

"Ava? Where the hell are you?! Well, call me."

Sharpay hung up and walked around the large mall- hoping to find Ava somewhere. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her roam freely around the mall...

Ten minutes later, she tried calling again- only to get her voicemail...again. It was then that she realized, Ava probably didn't even have her phone with her- Sharpay had screamed at her to come downstairs and had shoved her into the car anyway...she couldn't have had her phone with her!

'Okay...where would that little pest be? Think like a tomboy...think like a tomboy, Sharpay...' Sharpay thought to herself.

Well, she had told her sister to go buy a candy bar- maybe she was in the Candy shop?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ava was busily staring in shock at probably the most gigantic lollipop she'd ever seen in her life- bigger then the ones she'd seen on _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- _bigger then her head! She was to busy to notice the sound of clicking heels from behind her.

"Ava Tanya Evans!" came a loud shrill voice- causing the eleven year old to jump and whirl around. She saw her sister stomping up to her.

"What?"

"I tried calling you like, twice! Have you been in here the whole time?!"

"I don't have my phone- and you told me to scram, remember?! And no, I went to Payless- see?" Ava said- holding up her plastic bag containing her new blue and white converse sneakers."

"Well...mom would probably kill me if you got lost, so...you need to stick with me from now on, okay?!" Sharpay said.

"No way! I'm not going to tag along behind you like a lost puppy!" Ava protested stubbornly. Sharpay was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone else calling her name from behind.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay turned around and saw Troy Bolton walking up to her- a little boy who looked about six and looked just like a smaller version of him was walking next to him.

"Oh- hi Troy." Sharpay said- completely forgetting about her sister for a split second.

"So...whatcha doing here?" he asked her.

"You should know me better then that, Troy. I spend my life at the mall!"

He chuckled.

"No I mean- in the candy store." he said.

"Oh- right." Sharpay said blushing. Ava stared at her like she was a whole other person. Just a few minutes ago, she was all snappy and rude, and right now she was acting all giggly and shy. And it was obvious she had some sort of crush on the boy she was calling 'Bolton'. Ava assumed it was Troy Bolton- she'd heard about him before- from both Ryan and Sharpay. They said he was the captain of the basketball team at East High. But she didn't know Sharpay... _liked _him liked him.

"Well, I just decided to spend the day with my darling little sis- this is Ava! And we're just...hanging out today, so I'm in the candy store for her." Sharpay said- introducing Troy to Ava. Part of her sentence was a lie- 'darling' little 'sis?' 'hanging out' today? Sharpay was making them sound...close? Ava cringed at the thought of ever being 'close' with her older sister. There was no way in hell she'd ever be 'close' with her. Ava didn't know what was going on- but either way, Troy Bolton obviously had to have some kind of strange power to make Sharpay act...nice.

"Nice to meet you." Troy told Ava with a small smile. He knew she had a younger sister- but he'd never met her, and he only knew about her from Ryan, not Sharpay. Sharpay never talked about her family. Ava smiled back and offered a brief 'hi'.

"This is my little brother- Koby." Troy said. Sharpay knew Troy had a brother- she'd seen him around the school at some of Troy's basketball games to cheer on his older brother. But she'd never met Koby before. Well- these two siblings sure seemed close! (Sharpay had gone to a few of the school's basketball games with her friends.)

"Nice to meet you, Koby." Sharpay said with a kind smile- she loved little kids, just not her own kid sister who was atcually pretty much a pre-teen. Koby smiled up at her shyly and hid behind his big brother. Sharpay laughed slightly.

"Oh- he's a shy one, isn't he?" she asked Troy. He laughed and looked at his brother- who was uncomfortable that Troy and Sharpay were talking about him. Ava had returned to roaming around the store- bored, and not wanting to stick around for her sister's flirt fest.

"So, are you here with anyone else? Like...Chad, or...Zeke? Or...Gab...riella?" Sharpay asked reluctantly- speaking of Troy's girlfriend, and the only girl Sharpay ever envied- but of course wouldn't admit it, Gabriella Montez. She was surprised when troy scoffed in response to her question.

"Oh...something wrong?" she asked him. He sighed before answering.

"Well, I broke up with her yesterday. So, that would be a no." he said with a bit of a forced laugh.

"Oh really? Why?" Sharpay couldn't help but ask. But before Troy could answer, Koby suddenly stepped out from behind his older brother and blurted something out.

"Ooh...you Sharpie Evans?" he asked Sharpay-making a sudden realization. Sharpay smiled down at the young Bolton.

"Yes, sweetie. Except it's Sharp_ay_ Evans." she said with a smile.- wondering how the six year old knew her last name. That could only mean one thing...did Troy talk about her at home? Koby grinned at Sharpay and poked Troy's leg, and the next thing he said made Troy's face turn red and Sharpay's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Troy like you!" the youngster exclaimed rather loudly.

"What?" Sharpay asked- her eyes darting from Koby to Troy. She probably wouldn't have belived it, but since Troy's face was red with embarassment, it's was pretty believable. Although, Koby probably just meant 'like' in a friendship sort of way- but that wouldn't have made sense either, Sharpay and Troy weren't really friends. They were both very popular and what not at school and all, but they ran around in different groups. Ever since last summer at Lava Springs, when Sharpay had tried to become closer with Troy, well, that plan had failed, and none of the 'Wildcats' ever really talked to her after that summer- Ryan kind of hung around with Troy and all his friends though. (**A/N: Let's pretend that 'Ava' was at summer camp, so that's why she wasn't in HSM2 lol)**

"Oh...don't mind Koby, he's just a...little kid." Troy said chuckling nervously- trying to brush him off. Koby looked up at him with questions and confusion in his eyes.

"No Troy...I hear you talk to Chad on phone! You say Sharpie 'hotter' then Gabi and you were gonna dump Gabi!!" The youngster insisted. Sharpay looked at Troy.

"What's he saying, Troy?" she asked him softly.

"N-nothing!" Troy said.

"Troy, what's 'hotter' and 'bang' mean?!" Koby asked his older brother. Troy stared at him cofused.

"Huh?"

"You tell Chad you'd 'bang' Sharpie if you had the chance!"

Sharpay gasped when Koby said that. Troy's face just turned even redder.

"Koby, please stop rambling." Troy begged his younger brother through gritted teeth. Even though Sharpay should have probably been mad at troy right now, she couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression.

"Wow Troy, you should really be more careful about what dirty things you decide to talk about to Chad, when your six year old brother is around." Sharpay said with a giggle. Troy just stared at the ground.

"O-okay look...Sharpay. I never meant that like...disrespectfully, it's just things I have to say so the guys won't...you know."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you talked about your dirty fantasies involving Gabriella...and not me..." Sharpay said- it was actually sort of a lie. She actually felt kind of...flattered that Troy said that about her to Chad...and that she was 'hotter' then Gabriella- according to Koby, anyway.

"S-sorry. But Koby actually was right- about the first thing I mean. I broke up with Gabriella, because I...I liked _you_." Troy said truthfully. Sharpay's eyes widened again- since when did _Troy Bolton _ever have an interest in her?! He had made it very clear to her last summer that she was practically nothing compared to Gabriella Montez- that's why she'd given up on trying to catch his attention, she had secretly really _really really _liked him still, all this time, though. That's why she couldn't be mad at him about the whole 'banging' her thing- she liked him to much.

"Like_d_?" Sharpay asked him uncertainly.

"Like." Troy corrected himself.

"A _lot_." he added.

Sharpay glanced at Koby, who was staring at his brother. He looked up at Sharpay with a smile when he noticed her looking at him. That's when Sharpay forgot about Ava. She gasped and turned away from the Bolton boys- looking around the rather large candy shop for her little sister. She relaxed a little bit when she saw her talking with a couple of girls that looked about her age in the far right corner of the store- she probably knew them from school or something.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked her. She turned back to him- his face was still pretty red with embarrassment.

"Nothing. I thought my sister ran off- but she's over there." Sharpay said- gesturing to Ava.

"Oh...glad she's...still here." Troy said- unsure of really what else to say.

"I like you to...a lot." Sharpay whispered-getting back to the subject.

"You do?" Troy asked her in surprise.

"Well, I mean- wasn't it obvious? I always tried to get you to notice me, but it never worked. What suddenly changed your mind about me, Troy?!"

"Well...it's not like I woke up one morning and randomly decided to like you and not Gabriella anymore, it was sort of a day-by-day thing...I fell for you more and more each day..." Troy said- surprised with himself for actually telling her all of this. She blushed.

"Wow." was all she could say- which left Troy with nothing to say really- again. He looked around the candy store and spotted the sour patch kids- one of his favorite candies- for two reasons. One reason was because they tasted so darn good; especially the red ones, and the other reason...as cheesy as it sounded, was because they reminded him of Sharpay.

"You know, you're just like sour patch kids." he told her. She arched one well-shaped eyebrow in a confused manner.

"H-huh?" she didn't know if that was a compliment, an insult, or what it meant at all.

"You know that motto for sour patch kids? '_First they're sour, then they're sweet_?' That describes you. I mean, I know that beneath your whole 'Ice Queen' attitude, there's a very sweet, loveable, person. Like how you're acting right now." Troy said- making Sharpay blush even more. Troy gazed deeply into her auburn eyes that were twinkling with adoration (for him.)

"I know you're not a bitch Sharpay, you've proven it to me before. I know how nice you really can be." Troy continued. She smiled and giggled.

"Well, you know what candy you remind me of? A _Big Hunk_." Sharpay said. (**A/N: this isn't a very common candy- but it does exist lol. And it's one of my favorites!)**

"And why is that?" Troy asked her with a grin.

"The title of the candy pretty much says it all. And Big Hunk's are very sweet, but also have nuts in them- peanuts. You can be nutty sometimes." she said. Troy smiled.

"Sour patch kids are my favorite candy, you know. They'll always remind me of you." he said.

"And Big Hunks are mine. They always have been. And now they'll always remind me of _you_."

Troy smiled again, leaned forward slightly, and placed a small kiss on top of her lips. That one kiss sent tingles everywhere through out both of the two teen's bodies- and Sharpay had been wanting to kiss Troy Bolton for the longest time...ever since fourth grade to be exact. She had liked him long before that, but she always thought kissing was gross up until fourth grade.

Sharpay placed her hands on the back of Troy's neck and pulled his head down gently- deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her even harder. They didn't really care that they were kissing in the middle of a Candy Shop with probably several people watching them, they just kept kissing. But their moment was ruined by an "Ewwwwwww" coming from none other then Koby. They pulled away and laughed at Koby- who was staring at them oddly.

"I guess we'd better get going..."Troy said- taking his little brother's hand.

"Yeah...Ava and I should probably go to." Sharpay said.

"Uh...maybe another time, when our younger sibling's aren't around, we should...hang out." Troy said. She smiled.

"I'd like that." she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll call you." he said-giving her a warm hug before he began to back slowly away and out of the candy shop with Koby. Koby said "Bye!!!!" to Sharpay and she waved goodbye to both of them. She couldn't believe anything that had just happened; it was like something she would dream about. It was the same as all of the dreams she'd ever had about Troy, but still oh so very different. Why? Because this time, it was _real_. It wasn't just some dream. She smiled to herself and walked to the corner of the candy shop where Ava was still talking to her friends- she was saying something about soccer.

"Hey..."Sharpay said. The three girls- including Ava looked at her.

"Hi." Ava said blankly.

"You ready to go?" Sharpay asked her sister.

"Uh...yeah. I guess." Ava said- surprised that her older sister didn't say something like "Stop yappering about stupid sports- we're leaving!"

"See you guys at school." she told her friends. They nodded.

Sharpay took her sister by the arm and gently pulled her out of the store. Ava looked up at her- she was grinning like a fool.

"What's with you?" Ava sneered. Sharpay sighed and giggled.

"Oh nothing." Sharpay said. She suddenly stopped walking, leaned down, and have her younger sister a quick hug.

"What the- what was that for?!" Ava asked- completely weirded out by Sharpay's entire behavior. Sharpay laughed and stood back up as she continued to walk.

"Nothing." she said again- the grin didn't leave her face at all though. The truth was, if it weren't for Ava acting like a total brat and complaining about being bored in Forever 21, Sharpay would have ignored her and would have never sent her to the candy store, which means she never would have run into Troy, and she never would have kissed him. Of course she would never admit it to Ava that she had...'helped' her in a way, but she still wasn't going to act like she hated her sister any more. Ava could hate her all she wanted, but it was her brattiness that made Sharpay happier then ever, and really thankful.

So as the two sisters- one giddy, and one confused, walked around the East Ellington mall, both of them felt like this had been no ordinary shopping trip.

Sharpay never knew that just walking into a candy shop would make her feel extremely happy.

And as of now, she liked _candy stores _**more **then both Forever 21, and Victoria's secret. She'd never run into Troy Bolton at either of _those _two stores, now would she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: What do you think? Cheesy? I know. lol. But Valentines day is coming up and THERE'S LOVE IN THE AIR!! Especially Troypay love :D. What did you guys also think of the whole Sharpay/Ava sisterly-love thing? **

**Well, please review :) ♥**

**-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx**


End file.
